Hollywood Whore
by LemonySugar
Summary: Bella lives in hollywood but the life of a movie star is far from the reality, when a strange man comes into her life offering her all she's ever wanted, will she accept the generous offer or get on with the life of a prostitute? Rated M for lemons.


**A/N: This was originally meant to be a one shot for the Fandom Fights the Floods compilation but I really wanted to continue it! So here it is. Let me know what you think. You know I love feedback! And before anybody says anything, yes I am well aware that this is like Pretty Woman but It's one of my favourite films. !THERE IS PROSTITUTION IN THIS AND POSSIBLE DRUG USE!, DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!**

**!Disclaimer! I state no claim to Pretty Woman, and definitely NOT Twilight or any of the characters. I just like to play around with them. Stephanie Meyer is a genius and I would never make out that her brilliant ideas were mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 ~ Just another day in Hollywood<strong>

It was the morning after the night before. I'd like to say that I'd been out drinking with friends, living the high life with my boyfriend but that's what bullshit fairytales are made of and this isn't a fairytale. I lay wide awake next to some guy that had picked me up by the Alterknit Lounge... cheesy name I know but whatever. The guy tried to give me some lame ass story about how his wife had just had a baby but the sex was non existent... buddy if there was no sex there'd be _no_ baby, I didn't feel bad for doing it, it was his choice and I needed the money. So as I was saying I'm lying here wrapped up in jizz covered sheets watching this guy drool in his sleep, his wife is still in the hospital due to complications with the pregnancy; I feel sorry for her, she's happy and excited about the fact that they've just had their first child and he's lying in bed after a night of fucking with a complete stranger who he found on the street and is paying to be with him.

I sat up and checked the time on the alarm clock next to me, he'd brought me to this hotel and bought the cheapest room since he was paying me and I may be a whore but I don't come cheap if I can get away with it. It was half 1, I hated staying in bed for too long it felt like I had wasted the day... not that I had anything else to do. I wrapped the sheet around me and climbed out of the bed trying not to shake it too much as to wake him. I decided to take a shower while I could, ours was broken and we didn't have the money to get it fixed so we had to make do with sponge baths from the kitchen sink, or the showers of our clients. I peeled off the sheet feeling it stick to my skin in all the wrong places, I turned on the water so it was scalding and stepped in. I untangled my hair running my fingers through the knotted tendrils until it was smooth; I then washed it and then washed my body. After the shower I went back into the bedroom to find him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where did you go?" why the fuck does it matter I gave him what he wanted he only paid me for the night not the morning after pleasantries.

"The shower, I can't go out smelling like your jizz like a common whore now can I..." I ruffled the towel on my hair and walked over to my clothes. I pulled a pair of panties out of my purse, they were clean and I always came prepared for sleep over's. I slipped them on quickly before dropping the towel. I glanced up at him.

"So how much do I owe you baby?"

"Ugh don't call me baby, 400 should cover it."

"You don't come cheap do you?" No shit, they just don't get that I have bills to pay and food to buy stupid fucks. He picked up his wallet as I finished zipping up my boots and pulled out the cash. He tossed it onto the bed beside me and went into the bathroom.

"Will you be here when I'm done?"

"That's not part of the deal buddy and you know it, thanks for the cash." I picked up my bag and made a swift exit. The rest of my day would consist of making my way back to my apartment that I share with my best friend Alice. She's treated me so well since I came to the city after running away from my mom Renee and my police chief dad Charlie. Yeah daddy wouldn't be so proud now. They don't know where I am and I don't want them to find me. I was 17 when I started whoring myself out on the streets, Alice would always come with me and it'd be like a double for the guy that paid, she left me to go out on my own about a year after that, I still had trouble 'cause of my age but she was always there to watch my back.

I walked the 4 blocks back to our place, I didn't trust cab drivers plus I knew the streets like the back of my hand. I got back just before three slamming the door behind me. I frequently had break downs after spending the night with some random guy that had picked me up. I still had the stupid dream of being the princess locked in a tower by her evil step mother and being rescued shortly after by her knight in shining armor. I think we both know that hasn't happened yet and who the fuck wants damaged goods. I picked myself up off the floor and went into the kitchen, it wasn't much of one; we had a crappy little fridge and a cooker that only worked on one side. Alice was a proud woman, yeah she was a hooker but she had a sense of pride in her appearance and where we lived so everything was pristine and even though some of the things didn't work 100% she made the most of them.

Her main rule was to never bring clients home, it invaded our lives and there's no telling what might happen if they stayed over, just because they have more money than we do doesn't mean they won't steal whatever valuable things we have. I made that mistake once and he not only stole from us but also attacked me knocking me unconscious for 3 hours until Alice got home. I checked the fridge for something to eat finding some cheese for a sandwich. I pulled it out and found a couple of slices of bread in the cupboard. I haphazardly cut the cheese and tucked in while milling around the place.

I noticed a note on the coffee table in the small living room; it wasn't like Alice to leave notes unless it was really important.

_Bells._

_Emmett is coming round at about 4 to fix the shower. He's doing it for free since he loves us so much; but if you have any cash give him a little, or failing that do him a sexual favor. I know he's a nice guy and he'd treat you right, just don't get attached._

_Love you lots_

_Alice_

_Xx_

Emmett was the handy Andy of the building. He'd normally charge people for fixing things but he was a really good friend to Alice and made sure we were safe. Plus he was hot in that beefcake kind of way. Time went slowly so I decided to clean the apartment; I mean really clean the apartment. I got out the disinfectant and started scrubbing the work tops in the kitchen. Once I'd finished spring cleaning in the middle of summer it was just after four, there was a small knock at the front door. I opened it cautiously leaving the chain on because Alice always told me never to open the door without it. Luckily for me though it was Emmett.

"Afternoon beautiful." He beamed at me; I smiled back at him taking the chain off the door so he could come in. Emmett was gorgeous, his brown, slightly curly hair suited him down to the ground, not many guys can get away with curly brown hair but he did. His big blue eyes smiled along with his lips that needed to be kissed.

"Hey handsome, come in."

"So Alice said your shower is broken..."

"Yeah there's a leak or something... she broke it not me." I smiled, he laughed it was all very relaxed. He went into the bathroom putting his tools on the floor.

"Bells you been going all OCD on the cleaning stuff?"

"I just cleaned a little, this place is a shit hole it doesn't need to smell like one too!" he laughed again and shook his head. I leant against the door frame watching him unscrewing things on the shower.

"Do you want a drink?" he didn't look up at me.

"That'd be great Bella thanks."

"Tea or coffee, or we have juice, or water or..." he cut me off laughing a little again.

"Tea will be fine Bella, why are you so nervous it's only me."

"It's nothing it's just Alice said you were doing it for free but she told me to give you some money for doing it but I don't have any to spare so she said I should erm...should do something for you..." he stopped fiddling with the shower and stood up turning to face me.

"Do something? As in what exactly?" he knew what I meant he was taunting me.

"As in... sex... or something to that effect."

"Ah... see I thought you were going to say make me dinner..." he smirked at me and went back to fixing the shower.

"So... what do you think? I mean if it's what you want I'd be more than happy to..."

"Bella you don't need to pay me with money or... sexual favors, I'm not here to take advantage of you."

"But what if I want you to take advantage of me?" he turned to face me again this time with a furrow in his brow.

"Are you horny is that it, you need something to release the tension?"

"No I just don't want to get bollocked by Alice for not... paying my way so to speak." He shook his head.

"Bella have you ever had someone do something for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like sexually or have you always been a giver...?"

"I... don't do this for anything in return Emmett apart from the money; I have to keep a roof over my head."

"That isn't what I meant Bella, who looks after you when you want something, when you need taking care of?"

"Alice does... she's my best friend and she looks after me." I stood biting my lip against the door frame; I did it when I was nervous.

"So it's like a girl on girl thing then..." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Sometimes... I mean girls have needs too, sometimes DIY just doesn't cut it."

"Oh Bells it's like poetry to me ..." I smacked his broad shoulder, the sting deliciously making its way through my fingers.

"So is there anything I can do as payment?" I waited expectantly for his answer.

"Yeah… you can make me that tea I'm parched bells." He smiled softly at me; it just made my heart melt. He'd never, in all the time Alice and I had known him, taken advantage of us. I smiled back and went to the kitchen just as Alice walked in.

"Hey sweetness has Emmett been?"

"He's still here. He's in the bathroom; I'm just making him some tea."

"Did you give him some money?" I bit my lip.

"I don't have any and he wouldn't accept any sexual favors... said he wasn't going to take advantage." She sighed heavily.

"Kinda glad actually, I know you Bells you'd have got attached." I don't always get attached but there was this one client once, he was so sweet to me he was one of my first. He took it slow and paid me triple what I had asked for because he didn't like the lifestyle. I found it a bit odd that the dude was willing to use me for sex but he didn't like doing it. Alice kept in contact with him and now he's kind of our part time pimp when James isn't around.

I hated James. Simple as, he was a sleaze and always getting Alice into trouble. He would sell her drugs, make out that she could pay him after her next client pays up and that was the end of it. In reality he'd sell her the drugs then add interest until she was completely snowed under with debts to him. That's where Emmett or Jasper came in, paying as much as they could to get her out of it, but only after yelling at her for getting into that mess. He'd taken liberties with me before, he'd told me that because he was our pimp he could fuck us when he liked, he'd never pay us, but on the occasions when he was in a good mood he'd give us a few days off from paying him a cut of the money we made.

I quickly made the tea taking the cup into Emmett who was still working on the shower, Alice was in the living room counting the money we had made.

"Is it enough?"

"It's enough for this month's rent and a bit of food, but we can't afford to give James anything without starving ourselves." Fuck. James was bound to ask for his cut this week we'd been trying to avoid him like an STI.

"Go and ask Emmett if we could lend some off him…" I hated asking Emmett for money, there was no doubt he'd help but it felt like stealing from a friend because we didn't know when we could pay him back. I reluctantly went into the bathroom.

"Emmett could Alice and I borrow some money? We've got enough for rent and to pay James his cut but we won't have enough for food."

"I wish you'd just get out from under his thumb, call the fucking cops on him Bella." He went into his wallet pulling out fifty dollars. It was more than we deserved but we were appreciative of it.

"Yeah because they'd happily arrest him, oh and us for being hookers, we can't do that Em this is our livelihood."

"I get that Bella but can't you settle down like most girls your age, any guy would be happy to have you as their girlfriend." I sighed, I'd wished for that to be true every day since I left my parents but I knew it was never gonna come true, not in this trade.

"Because I don't deserve my fairytale Emmett." He looked up at me ruefully, I don't like sympathy looks they make me feel like a kid who's just lost their bunny or something.

"All done, don't use it for an hour or so because I re-did the seal on it so it doesn't leak." I nodded smiling, the air not so thick anymore.

"Ok cool… well we're not going out until tonight anyway. Um, thanks Emmett we owe you." He waved me off, picking up his tool box, kissing me on the cheek. He was the only person I'd ever let do that. Kissing was too personal.

"See you girls later, and don't go getting into any trouble. I want you to take care you hear me?" we both nodded in unison. Emmett cared a lot about us like sisters really; it was nice to feel like I had a family.

It had gotten to about nine in the evening, Alice and I were getting ready to go out. It was like any other night. I put on my short skirt; it always attracted the guys 'cause I have killer legs according to Alice. My crop top wouldn't keep me warm but hopefully I wouldn't be out in the cold for too long, and the only shoes I had were my thigh high boots. I was constantly painting them black again because they were scuffed but once I'd got into my clothes it was just like any other night. We left the apartment, quickly avoiding the landlord on the way out, if we could get away with not paying him yet we'd be fine. We got out into the fresh air, well as fresh as the air in Hollywood is. I stood on the curb in the light of the diner we worked outside of, the food always smelled great but they don't accept our kind in there. They don't think we ever have the money.

"Bella, I want you to be safe tonight you know how dodgy Friday night punters can be."

"Yeah Alice I know, you tell me this every time, I'm not going to forget it." She sighed heavily and hugged me.

"I'm just looking out for you; you're like my little sister but without the implication of incest when I need a little somethin' somethin'." I laughed a little hugging her back. I heard a weird clunking sound coming down the street as Alice let go of me.

"Fuck me that's an Aston Martin Vanquish…" I stared at the car as it jerked past us only to stop a few feet down.

"Go for it honey, you deserve something good, and with a car like that only good things can come out of it." I smiled widely sorting out my clothes to accentuate my good parts, and started sauntering towards the car. When I got to it I leaned into the window, I couldn't believe my eyes; he was gorgeous.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So? What did you think? Let me know! REVIEW!**


End file.
